Hanai Atsuya
|alias = |viz = |gender = Male |Birthdate = November 1 |Constellation = Horologium |Blood Type = AB |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Dark red |Eye = Blue |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = B |Team = Hanai Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank No. 02 |Occupation = Border Combatant High school student |Position = All-Rounder (Mid-range) |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Kizaki Reiji |Pupil = |Teammates = Hanai Kiyoshi (Leader) Ikari Hokuto Umeki Michiko (Operator) |Relatives = Hanai Mariko(mother) Hanai Masaaki(father) Hanai Sumika (younger sister) Hanai Kiyoshi (older brother) |Rival = Arafune Tetsuji |Love = |Main = Asteroid (Assault rifle) Meteora (Assault rifle) Escudo |Subs = Scorpion Spider Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 8431 (Asteroid) 7634 (Scorpion) |Enlistment Usage Points = 2600 |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Horie Shun |Voice Eng = }} |Hanai Atsuya}} is an All-Rounder of B-Rank No.02 Hanai Unit. Appearance Atsuya is young man who is a little on the shorter side compared to his peers. He has wavy russet red hair with long bangs parted on the right. He has blue eyes like his siblings, but his are a very light, icy color. His eyes are said to be cold and intimidating. He can normally be seen with a sour look on his face even when he isn't angry. When asked about this, he says that it's just his face. His Border uniform consists of a dark blue jacket with a high collar and a light blue midsection. There are black stripes on the outside of the sleeves, and a white stripe within a black stripe on the collar. He also wears black pants and brown boots. Personality Atsuya is a serious and irritable person. He is very rude, and he doesn't care if he hurts people's feelings. His rudeness stems from his arrogance, and he can be very condescending. He tends to be quite confrontational, and he likes to argue. He seems to be the complete opposite of his siblings, who are cheerful and friendly. However, they all share their love for those close to them, though Atsuya is reluctant to show this side. He is very intelligent, and his has very little tolerance for people who aren't as smart. History Atsuya grew up living in the shadow of his older brother, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was popular and good at what he did. While Atsuya was also talented, Kiyoshi did it with a certain flair that always left Atsuya in his shadow. Unlike Kiyoshi, Atsuya wasn't very popular in school. His callous and brusque attitude caused his classmates to dislike, and he was a frequent target of bullies who tried to fight him. He had no interest in fighting, as he saw it as a waste of time, so he would never fight back. Kiyoshi would always defend him from these bullies. Shortly before the first Neighbor invasion, he and Kiyoshi joined Border. They were both very talented, so they quickly moved up to B-Rank and formed a team with Hasegawa Anzu and Umeki Michiko. Shortly after the first invasion, they added Ikari Hokuto to their team. They eventually moved up to A-Rank, but that was when the team began having issues. Anzu began getting a big head because of their success, and she argued often with the other members, especially Atsuya. She began saying that she didn't even need her teammates, which made the other members angry. One day while the team was on defense duty, they had a particularly bad argument. She insulted Atsuya by saying that he was just bitter because he would never be as good as Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, who was normally calm during these arguments, got angry at Anzu for this and told her to leave. She got mad and began physically attacking her teammates. She was quickly subdued by the three other members, but not before the Upper Management was alerted of their fight. They were demoted to B-Rank, and Anzu left Border entirely. After that, Hanai Unit eventually rose to be the No.02 B-Rank unit, and they are aiming to achieve A-Rank again. Triggers and Abilities Triggers Asteroid: This is the Trigger he uses the most with his assault rifle, which allows for a high rate of fire. He will often use the rapid fire to corner opponents to allow his teammates to deal the finishing blow. Meteora: He uses this for widespread damage or to destroy parts of the battlefield. Scorpion: Though he uses his Gunner Triggers more, he is a skilled Scorpion user. He uses it for surprise attacks. Escudo: He uses Escudo to create cover for him and his teammates. He also uses it to trap opponents or block off a path. Shield: He uses Shield to cover his or his teammates' blind spots. Spider: He uses Spider to ensnare opponents, or he can use the wires to increase mobility for him and his teammates. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, he uses this for stealth. Parameters Other Abilities Sniping: He has been training with Sniper Triggers to offer more versatility to his unit, though he currently doesn't have any Sniper Triggers equipped. He aims to become a Perfect All-Rounder like Kizaki Reiji, his mentor. Support: He specializes in supporting his teammates. He uses his Triggers to supplement his teammates' attacks or to protect them. This is the reason why his usage points aren't the highest. Trivia *His favorite food is . *Current concern: . *Mostly everyone calls he and his siblings by their first names so that they don't get confused with each other. Quotes *''"You think being a Shooter is what makes Kiyoshi strong? You're an idiot, then."'' (to Sumika) *''"Kiyoshi has a lot of Trion, which is something that you and I don't have. We just don't have the same skills as him."'' (to Sumika) *''"Think about it like this. If you have a really good throwing arm, you'd be good at a sport like baseball. While you could still play soccer, you wouldn't excel as much as you would playing baseball."'' (to Sumika about the positions in Border) Gallery Hanai Unit 1.png|Atsuya with the rest of Hanai Unit